Don't Say You Love Me
by Camii
Summary: CHAP 5!Everything was so simple. Then he came along. Then things got complicated. Then he fled. Now the one left behind must find him. YY REVIEW!
1. Speak Your Heart

Heroku: No my other half doesn't own YGO! (if she did, Yami would not only smile at Yugi) This is a Yugi/Yami fan-fic. It is dark at times, because dark themes are her style. If you dislike dark themes then I must advise you to leave.  
  
…  
  
I watched you turn around and run out of my life. All because I love you. All because I care. Is it that our love is so forbidden that you must flee from it? I sink into the shadows. I watch you run. Soon the valleys and mountain conceal your being. A swift wind causes me to forget, but after rummaging through my clothing and hair, you ebb into my mind once more. I sigh and look back into the moments of time…  
  
…  
  
My life was fairly simple before you came long. Before grandpa gave me that puzzle to solve. Then it began. Your spirit swept over me and my crimson eyes shone with joy that I had found you. The prophets had predicted a being such as you to come and capture a hikari's heart. But I never knew I was a hikari. I was a little child, no older than fourteen, I didn't know that you were the prophesized one. You hid in the chambers of my mind, and I forgot that one such as you existed. Then when Duelist Kingdom came to an end, you appeared in my life.   
  
You were of a tall build, white robes bound around your waist, golden jewelry hanging from your lobes, and the staff in your hand, held with pride of being the Pharaoh. I was happy. Truly happy. For I wasn't alone anymore. But then I didn't know that my happiness wouldn't last. That was when Isizu came. Claiming that history would repeat itself. I grew bitter at her attempts to help you "complete your destiny." I knew that it would pry us apart. I began to watch you. Read your thoughts. Forgive me, Pharaoh. I learned that I was a hikari, proving my thoughts true. I knew I loved you. I tried to tell you that I love you. But there was never a chance. Interference. Could they never leave me alone?   
  
Tea, her blue eyes sparkled at the mere sight of you.   
  
Joey, he was my best friend, always by my side.   
  
Tristan, and the others, preaching about friendship. They are full of it.  
  
Then my chance came. Leading our journey up to today. Your departure.  
  
…  
  
If I knew you would react this way, Yami, I would have hidden my love.   
  
I dreamt of having you hold me. Holding me with your masculine arm. Awaiting to be captured by a stronger force. But now my dreams are no more.   
  
I dreamt of sudden kisses. Dreamt of love. But now my dreams are no more.   
  
The shadows conceal me. You don't turn back. Tears flood my eyes.   
  
…   
  
I want to chase after you. Yet my legs won't budge. I know that I must do something. Then the thought hits me. I must find you. I must complete my destiny.   
  
...  
  
Now my journey begins...  
  
...  
  
Camii: I don't think its that good. please tell me if I should continue this story. Ideas sre welcome. 


	2. AUTHORESS NOTE Read or Perish!

......hi......  
  
OMG THANK YOU PEOPLE SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*sugar rush* I will update probably tomorrow if I don't have writers block...um I think I should go back in time and work my way up in the story?  
  
How does that sound?  
  
JUST REVIEW OR SUFFER MY WRATH! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAAH  
  
Please give me suggestions and comments so I can become a better writer.   
  
OR ELSE! 


	3. The Confession

Thank you to my reviewers, and Misura! (YOU ARE A GREAT AUTHOR :))  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The Confession  
  
It was not long ago that I walked the same path. Except I wasn't alone. I was with him. It was then when my heart was open and I waited for him to admit that he wanted me. Admit that he loved me. But somehow I knew that because he was Pharaoh, that he was egotistical he would never admit that he loved the one he guarded. Never that he loved a hikari.   
  
As for myself, I don't understand why he can't love me. Why it is all so forbidden. I will tell you my story, then we can begin to search for my love, and maybe one day, one day before long I will understand why our love can not be…   
  
…  
  
Weeks ago, when Battle City came to a conclusion (I succeeded and Malik was cast into the Shadow Realm) you watched me under your golden bangs and delicate ruby red eyes. I smiled when I saw you glancing, knowing that you were lost in decisions and consequences.   
  
Were you to stay with me? Or was destiny more important?  
  
I knew that I had to do something even if you had decided to stay.   
  
Confess.   
  
The love weighed upon my heart and I wanted to know if you returned my feelings.   
  
…  
  
I looked into your crimson globes. Deciding and calculating the perfect moment. And as if you were reading my thoughts…you grabbed your jacket and said:  
  
'I'm sorry Yuugi, but I have to complete my destiny-even if I have to leave you'  
  
He turned away, and he slammed the door after him. I stood for a moment, and knew immediately that I couldn't let him walk out of my life like the others.   
  
The rain soaked my clothing through as I caught his wrist. He stopped gruffly and caught me under his unbreakable gaze.   
  
'Please Yami. You can't go! You can't leave me!'  
  
'Why? Why can't I?'  
  
'I love you'  
  
'wha-what?' He stuttered out, barely able now to hold the gaze.  
  
'I LOVE YOU! DON'T YOU GET IT?' I yelled, the thunder booming, almost drowning out my voice.  
  
'BECAUSE I LOVE YOU YAMI AND YOU CAN'T LEAVE THE ONE YOU GUARD! ITS PROPHECY THAT I LOVE YOU! AND YOU MUST STAY AND PROTECT ME! ITS DESTINY'  
  
He starred at me blankly as I moved closer.   
  
He didn't cast me away like before. I was so close I could count the barely visible freckles on his nose. I looked at him, always so sincere. I was almost fooled by his expression. That was when he broke away from our gaze and coldly stated:  
  
'I decided my destiny. Not you, nor Ra'  
  
He broke away from me and ran. The rain continued as I remained, in the middle of the road. Alone.   
  
…  
  
It hurts to remember those moments. It was as if he wanted me to kiss him, but he broke away. I know he can not admit to my love…  
  
I sighed as I watched you run away from me into the forest surrounding us. The thunder boomed overhead once again. Soon your image disappeared and I started on the road home. The night grew longer as I lay awake. Now I knew that I had to see her. She'd have to predict the future. She'd have to show me the future. Tell me what to do. Even if I promised myself that I would never believe her and her prophecy making. But, there comes times when we must forget our grudges...right?  
  
The moon shone silvery white outside my window, as I now grew impatient and scanned the tree tops from my balcony. The wind bite at my bare skin but I refused to let my body shiver. Soon I put myself to bed, and drifted into a dreamless sleep, only to be awaken by images of you. My love.  
  
…  
  
0oh please tell me this is interesting. SHOULD I GO ON?! Please review!   
  
Any ideas?  
  
Any questions?  
  
Review! 


	4. The Pillars Of Stone

Authoress Note:   
  
HIYA! IM BACK! Thank you to my reviews and Hasuko-for the idea that this chapter should be in Yami's POV! That really made me think (basically that I did have no idea why Yami left in the first place..wow..that was really stupid! 0_o)  
  
LOL U R MY BEST GURL!! Cya @ lunch! .^_^. .^_~.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
The Pillars of Stone   
  
I watched you under golden bangs. Crimson eyes full of concern. Hoping you would not do anything too rash, hoping that you wouldn't commit suicide because of my rude replies. I watched you again, my face contorted with a mixture of different emotions. The one which was dominant was confusion.   
  
You didn't have to confess to me; for I've known about this for quite awhile.   
  
I knew I had to leave. Had to leave you behind. But there is something more than a stupid bond between the both of us. Ever since we bonded that night when you finally solved the Puzzle. Your pure spirit, only a hikari's, disheveled my world.   
  
That first night, when you realized that someone such as I existed, and I looked into your crimson eyes full of delight and life I knew. I could never stay. It was written that you'd fall for the Pharaoh. You'd fall for me.  
  
But before I decided this response…I had doubts.   
  
Maybe I should stay?  
  
Maybe we are destine to be?   
  
Every time I saw you looking at me the butterflies grew. Your smile began to drive me crazy. I couldn't sleep. Couldn't eat. Couldn't breathe.  
  
I knew that I had to leave.   
  
…  
  
I ran from you and your love. As I am running now. Running to forget. Forget the times you'd look into my eyes and smile. Or when you'd wipe all the tears away, whispering and telling me that the problems would solve themselves. Night's you'd hold me. I look back at it all. Pausing in the deep forest. Nothing moves. Not a sound. I am alone. No more to cry about. Nothing more to worry. Time to say goodbye. Time to finish it all.   
  
…  
  
Soon the darkness lolls me to sleep as coldness consumes my body. I see nothing but black as I open my eyes. But what I see isn't the forest.  
  
Grey, stone pillars rise from the Earth.   
  
A flat area lays in the middle of the circular plane. I stand there, as my staff appears under my hands. The clothing that I wear on my body begins to disappear. The white robe hangs from my waist as the golden symbols hang from my ear lobes.   
  
I do not understand.   
  
Suddenly, the quietness is gone. Behind the pillars men stand. Holding forgotten dreams and broken hearts. One of them is Yugi. Another is Anzu.   
  
The sky rumbles loudly as the advance. Their pitiless faces become meaner and angrier as I can see them in detail now.   
  
In their hands, their current items vanish and in their places, are spears and daggers and other mechanisms of torture. I try to cry out but my voice is gone. I try to run but my legs fail me. I try to stop them, but they continue to advance.  
  
The others hold their pace as Anzu steps to me.   
  
Her hair that was once beautifully auburn now has become raven black. Her sparkling orbs of a turquoise blue become a dark navy. Her lips once so sweet to me in the past life, look cold and chapped.   
  
In her hand, is the Millennium Dagger, I know for my father was murdered with it. The blood remains.   
  
Anzu mumbled words in fluent Egyptian, though I fail to understand.   
  
The Dagger shines although there is no light. It gleams more than before as she lifts it into the air. I bite my lips and close my eyes…could this be the end….?  
  
…  
  
CAMII: MWHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAH  
  
Heroku: she means what should she write next? REVIEW OR PERISH  
  
CAMII: MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH  
  
Heroku: Quiet You  
  
CAMII: NEVER! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH  
  
Heroku: *takes "Millennium Dagger" and knocks Camii over the head with it* Fin, until next time Read & Review 


	5. And Its You

Chapter Four  
  
And Its You  
  
The dagger pierces my skin. And I feel the warm blood-offering comfort but becoming cold under the circumstances. She looks at me with no pity as my hands are covering the wound near my chest and my face is at hers..   
  
She gets ready to strike once more.   
  
I watch around me, seeing as they are advancing. I close my eyes.   
  
I can hear everything. The knife rising in the air; getting ready to strike. Though I never hear it slash through my skin. Something's happened. Why am I not wounded?  
  
I open my eyes. Yuugi looks at me. His face still grim but, his hand holding Anzu's. Stopping her. It never touches my Egyptian skin. The hikari offers me a hand and I stagger as I take it.   
  
'why? Won't you let me die? After it all has happened this way…?'  
  
I ask to myself. Too afraid to draw breath and utter the words out. But he knows. He is reading it through our mind link. I look into his crimson eyes, menacing and cold.   
  
His young and tender voice replies and I hear the words  
  
'because I love you. Because you have been there for me aibou. And I can not watch you be prey for them for I have been. Stay strong until I can get you out of here'  
  
…*…  
  
The crowd around them started to wonder. What was this new bond? This new happiness that had ebbed into the web? This was not part of the Beings, for they were a people who believed in no happiness. And in his despair, Yuugi had found them.   
  
'You have found happiness so you chose to leave?' Came the voice from one among them  
  
Yuugi nodded and Yami groaned in his hands.   
  
'Please let me leave'  
  
'you do not leave from the Beings'  
  
'I must leave. Tell-me-what-I-must-do!' he said through gritted teeth  
  
'isn't it obvious?' the voice uttered angrily, as a sword was thrown to him  
  
Yuugi brandished the sword, its blade as made of glass shone though due to no light.   
  
'YUUGI NO!'  
  
'STAY OUT OF THIS! I GOT INTO THE BEINGS SO NOW I WILL FIGHT FOR MY LEAVE'  
  
'Yuugi please no… Yami groaned as he watched the two fight. He could barely stand yet he rose gradually. Yuugi didn't notice.   
  
The Beings fought with viciousness, but Yuugi had almost succeeded, as the Being trembled trying to get his sword under his grip again.   
  
'You will pain' Yuugi spat.   
  
Yami watched them, slowly trying to stop Yuugi. Nothing was worth murder.   
  
Yuugi took the blade and began to swing. Yami ran limpingly between them before the blade hit the Being.   
  
A painful scream and the ripping of clothes filled the hushed stone arena.   
  
Yami collapsed to the ground.   
  
'I couldn't love you Yuugi, and I'm sorry…I knew to much…and now it was time for me to go…'  
  
'Yami...yami…yami..'  
  
He felt the dark drain of his warmth and his eyes close and the hands of death took the pharaoh and his legacy. He touched his hand, held it and found a crumpled note.   
  
'Yuugi, I know I am going to die tonight. I am sorry for all the pain but it was inevitable and I knew I had to face my death at the hands of you. I knew that we could never become anything more than friends, even though you always felt that we belonged together. I knew too much Yuugi. I know of everything that will happen, and everything that has happened. It is that the Pharaoh must deal with. And now, you have let me rest from this destiny. From this prophecy.'  
  
With tears in his eyes, Yuugi folded the note and kissed Yami.   
  
*  
  
Who can say for certain that you are still here?  
  
Its been so long that I've stayed in this dark room and I fear that I will never return to the earth and view the sunlight again. I remember your memories, a faint image of you smiling, but they have escaped me and fragments are only left now. Your rich blood still staining my fingers, your love still in my heart. My life grows weary of this dark box of ignorance and hate around me, longing for the touch of another hand or the love of another innocent one shattered by the dark ones.   
  
I know that you are sorry, but you have eternal rest. Eternal slumber. I am not plaguing your mind, I am not ebbing into your conscious, slowly driving you insane, stumbling to find the lost fragments of reality and betrayal. I go crazy more and more as the time passes and it has only been weeks after your slaughter by my hands.   
  
I'm sorry for loving you. For caring about you. Now are you sorry for killing me inside?  
  
**  
  
A loud noise disrupts me from my shadowy doom. Someone enters the room.   
  
A soft, trembling, crying voice can be heard and it sounds beautiful. Now I won't be alone. Someone can share my pain.   
  
'I try to rise, but I stumble. The voice asks, 'is anyone there?'  
  
I can not believe it. It is another light. Another one. My voice quakes as I manage to utter out:  
  
'Ryou?' 


End file.
